


[GGAD]邓不利多教授的甜食假（pwp）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 10:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17405273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介:双教授AU，万字长车，内含沙雕小品(?)再不写文大家就该误会我是路边卖对联的了！本文又称 "当一个写手看到一张图时 脑中究竟都想了些啥"感谢Emily老师的论文梗！警告:口丨交，轻微捆丨绑 情节有





	[GGAD]邓不利多教授的甜食假（pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 给@城田真 老师的配文！  
> [图源](http://mewmew027.lofter.com/post/3c8dc2_12d4a6ac6)（已授权）

正文

盖勒特•格林德沃险些以为家里进贼了。

离格林德沃教授从霍格沃茨下班回家已经过去近八个小时，可他依旧没睡，甚至除了外套连衣服都没脱。

要不然他就不会在大半夜听到楼下细碎的，明显不是他自己弄出来的轻响了。

一开始格林德沃以为是邓不利多回来了，可是即便把脱鞋、放外套、把包一甩、泡杯热茶或者倒瓶果汁一一这个没有，邓不利多的甜食摄入被格林德沃无情地禁止了一一的时间都囊括进去，这响动持续的也太长了些。而且按常理来讲，这也不该包括触动防盗魔咒的时间。

接骨木魔杖的凸起已经硌在了掌心，格林德沃思考着是哪方小贼竟胆敢闯进前任黑魔王的公寓。不说别的，那门锁可不是一个简单的阿拉霍洞开就能解决的。格林德沃自信哪怕是巫师界的阿里巴巴亲临，不仅芝麻开门撬不开他家大门，就算再来几吨核桃也别想让房门打开一条小缝。

可是现在楼下是实打实地有人，而且显然这人要进来就必当先把门打开。几个恶咒已经盘桓在格林德沃唇边，他捏紧魔杖，做好了与这位开得了黑魔头家门的世纪大盗恶战一场并先下手为强的准备。

直到鞋跟敲打地面的熟悉节奏让格林德沃紧绷的神经放松下来，是邓不利多无疑。当然若是他真的跟这位老情人打起来，那可确凿称得上是好一场世纪大战。

几年前两人的大对决，几乎夷平了赫奇帕奇塔楼一一准确地说，只有塔楼里纽特•斯卡曼德的铺位被炸成了废墟，其他地方安然无恙一一麻瓜大概管这个叫"定点爆破"，格林德沃为自己精准控制魔咒的能力洋洋自得。不过后果就是接下来的一星期阿不思都将他拒之床外，于是此事之后俩人很有默契地再没在学校当众斗殴过。

格林德沃摇了摇头，侧耳聆听还在持续的皮鞋响声。进家门这么久，阿不思为什么连鞋都不换？难道是鞋柜底下那双紫色的小星星毛绒拖鞋又要失宠了？

想想一鞋柜大同小异的绒拖，再想到过几天家里又多出一双红色烫金边毛绒拖鞋的可能性，格林德沃顿时不寒而栗。

提溜着魔杖小心翼翼地给楼梯施了个消音咒，格林德沃蹑手蹑脚，脚尖踮着梯级往楼下挪去。

楼上卧室昏黄的灯光被挡在了厚重的木门后，楼梯上只有清冷的月光。格林德沃一点点融入楼下愈加浓重的黑影，要不是瞥见了背对他站在橱柜前，腰臀曲线优美的那个身影，格林德沃坚信楼下是邓不利多的信念都差点产生动摇。格林德沃心里纳闷，黑咕隆咚的也不开灯，阿不思这是想干嘛？

格林德沃眯着眼，暗自谴责这种在自家做事还偷偷摸摸的行为，似乎忘记了自己也鬼鬼祟祟地溜下楼梯，站到客厅的沙发旁从斜后方暗中观察着邓不利多。

他的阿不思不安地捻着杖身镌刻的如尼文，魔杖对准柜门舞动，试图破解经过格林德沃亲手加固的防盗魔咒。邓不利多每比划两下就警觉地回头张望楼梯，如愿以偿地没有看到披着晨衣下楼的爱人的任何踪影。

那自然是想看也看不到的，邓不利多费尽心思，极力防备的爱人就光明正大地躲在他身后不到四米的阴影里，并且衣着整齐，和刚进门时没什么两样。

而且这位爱人还把邓不利多的一举一动看得一清二楚。格林德沃看着修长的手指放开魔杖，按捺住滑过唇角的一声惊呼; 看着叼在丰唇间摩擦的魔杖发出荧光，照亮了阴翳中最明亮的一小块区域; 看着马甲鼓胀曲线下的饱满胸脯随着其主人的动作往弹开的柜门里探去，蹭上了一小块奶油......

等等，奶油？格林德沃定睛一看，好容易才没气笑出声。原来辛勤的邓不利多教授今天加班到深夜，还关切地叮嘱盖勒特一定要先睡的原因是: 趁没人半夜偷吃草莓蛋糕。

格林德沃用指节揉了揉发痛的太阳穴，真是见了鬼他才会相信阿不思那套说辞。很明显教授先生现在心心念念的是一切带有甜味儿的东西，而他格林德沃并不包括在内。这不，阿不思在警觉地四处张望之后，就仿佛见了久别重逢的老朋友般径直拿起一块草莓蛋糕。

邓不利多探身时微微翘起的臀回归了原位，但格林德沃炯炯的目光却没有。阿不思就这么把淌着奶油的蛋糕握在手里，连碗橱的沿都没碰，想必是为了避免留下刷碗的痕迹而煞费苦心。

两根手指挨上融化的糖霜，一小块蛋糕黏糊糊地托在教授的指间。教授先生抬起下巴，微眯着眼，享受地张嘴迎向蛋糕，红舌半吐，沾染了甜腻的白霜。

过大的蛋糕块撑开邓不利多极力张开的口唇，把他的双颊塞得满满当当。邓不利多轻柔又急促地咀嚼，吞咽时喉结一动一动，不禁把格林德沃的思绪引向了前几晚。从居高临下的角度俯瞰邓不利多埋首在他股间，也是这样艰难地吞咽着......

格林德沃兴奋地睁大眼睛，在黑暗中肆意打量邓不利多服帖的马甲与高腰裤间仓皇露出的一丝衬衫褶皱。未掖好的衬衫悬在臀峰上方，若隐若现，像极了无声的邀请。

梅林的餐桌布啊，阿不思到底知不知道他这样有多诱人？

格林德沃跨出一步。

"不是约好戒甜食吗，阿不思？"

魔杖"啪"地大亮，闪烁的荧光把教授自以为无人知晓的偷吃行径暴露在光亮之下。

"盖...盖勒特？"

被抓了个正着的邓不利多惊慌回头，正对上格林德沃不加掩饰的打量，教授整个人愣在原地。

翘起的手指停不住地往嘴里送，一根手指已经挨上了舌尖。

在邓不利多反应过来前，他还在试图舔掉指尖上的几团白霜。拿着蛋糕的手晃动几下，下意识要往背后藏，最终在格林德沃的目光聚焦下僵在了半空。

"盖勒特，你......"

在发现"你怎么还没睡"这种问题过于欲盖弥彰后，邓不利多拐了个弯儿，笨拙地转移着话题。

"盖尔，你，你吃晚饭了吗？"

看来阿不思是真的不知道他这样有多诱人。

格林德沃大步上前，胳臂圈住邓不利多，制止了爱人的躲躲闪闪:"晚饭我吃过了，但我现在还想再吃点夜宵。"

格林德沃亲昵地含住了邓不利多的耳垂。

"你说说，怎么这么不听话呢，我亲爱的阿不思？明明答应的好好的，一起戒甜食，却背着我偷吃，"格林德沃的手不安分地拽乱邓不利多后腰漏出的衬衫，"莫非你在办公室里趁我不在，也是在'偷吃'些什么......和你的学生一起？"

手掌离开被揉搓得凌乱不堪的西装布料，又在臀部重重落下，一声闷响拍得邓不利多腰身猛地一挺。教授差点跌落在料理台的上身被格林德沃硌着胸口一把揽起捞回怀里，光滑的后颈被格林德沃在齿间来回作弄，留下浅浅的齿痕。

"我没有......"邓不利多的脸红到了耳根，眼神却仍不舍地向才吃了一口的蛋糕飘忽。

滑进他裤缝间的手指迫得邓不利多回过神来。"要是让世人知道阿不思•邓不利多教授是个惯常言而无信的人，那可不得叫人笑掉大牙。"格林德沃一下下勾动手指，轻车熟路地流窜在邓不利多两腿之间，捻出拨动邓不利多全部意志的熟悉火花。

邓不利多一时不知哪来的力气，刻意忽略两腿间的酸软，直起上身，扭身对着斜后方义正言辞道:"格林德沃，你胡说！所谓'一起'戒甜食对你根本就没有什么影响，你只是不想让我吃而已。这样不公平！而且，我压根儿没想答应，分明是你，强迫...强迫我......"话音戛然而止，邓不利多涨红了脸，嗫嚅着没能再说下去。

"哦，我强迫你什么了，阿尔，说说看？"格林德沃笑眯眯地凑上来，追赶邓不利多游移不定的眼神，"难道不是你自己亲'口'答应的吗？"格林德沃状作无意加重了咬字，得意地看到邓不利多的脸更红了。

"别说了，盖勒特......"邓不利多只能小声抗议，算是变相的求饶。

"邓不利多教授终于知道错了？"格林德沃空闲的手竖起一根手指，按住邓不利多胡髭上挂着的白色奶油，暧昧地轻刮几下。

"故意加班到半夜，还哄我先睡，怕我妨碍你的偷吃计划？原来不是在关心我，真叫我空欢喜一场，"格林德沃揉捏着邓不利多大腿内侧的软肉权当惩罚，"前几天也是，虽然回来了，但别别扭扭不跟我亲近，说自己累了。下班途中偷吃了不少甜点吧？怪不得人说吃多了甜食容易疲惫，看来是真的。要不说，我还以为是你学生给你累的呢......"

"盖勒特，根本没你想的那样，你别总拿我的学生说事......"邓不利多放软了语气，扭动着腰臀磨蹭格林德沃的裤缝，方才刻意挑拨勾起的兴致彻底一发不可收拾。

格林德沃顺势伸手探进邓不利多绷紧的裤腰。"邓不利多教授可真让人不省心。明明知道吃太多甜食对身体不好，"格林德沃顿了顿，手掌紧贴邓不利多被甜食滋润的肚腹，"却执意不肯听话，还违背了承诺。更有甚者，竟然背着自己的爱人......偷吃。"

最后两个字被格林德沃说的极轻，如一阵热风扑在邓不利多耳边。耳后蔓延开的酥麻让教授腿一软，仰身倒在了格林德沃怀里，胳膊无力地松垂着。一直握住不放的蛋糕终于从掌间跌落，摔成了一滩奶油。

稳稳托着邓不利多的臀，格林德沃抽回沾了糖霜的手，扯开了邓不利多的领口。一粒扣子蹦跳着逃逸，滚进碗橱底下不见了。

"既然错了，就该学会认错，阿不思，"格林德沃的手继续解决着马甲上剩下的纽扣，"而且要有诚意才行。现在甜食也吃够了，不如来吃点别的。"

格林德沃毫无预兆地松手，邓不利多惊呼着朝地面坠去，膝盖却被凭空飘来的黑丝绸裹住，一同轻缓触地。四周飘舞的黑丝绸拴住了邓不利多的手腕，牵引着手腕来到背后，再牢牢缠紧。格林德沃挑了挑眉，示意自己的裤链:"来吧，阿不思。"

邓不利多在地上小幅度摩擦着双腿，股间逐渐升高的温度让他渴望又空虚。格林德沃俯身吻了吻邓不利多的额头:"听话，阿尔，做好了，我就给你想要的。"

身后交叠臀上，正把奶油往裤子上擦的双手令邓不利多做出欠身这一个小小动作也格外艰难。咬住格林德沃的裤子拉链时，邓不利多敞开的领口垂得更低，白衬衫松松垮垮挂在肩上，勉强被几颗幸免于难的扣子扯住。

拉链一寸寸往下移动，断断续续的声音显得尤为缓慢。邓不利多的鼻尖无可避免地蹭过随着两旁裤子分开而露出的底裤，刮蹭着深色布料遮掩下的鼓起。咔哒一声拉锁卡到了底，邓不利多微启双唇，放过紧咬的拉链，歪头求助似的看向格林德沃。

缓缓吐出屏住的一口气，格林德沃用一根手指挑起底裤的边沿，邓不利多立刻默契地上来叼住，偏头随意拉扯着。布料沙沙声响个不停，可底裤仍旧完好地穿在格林德沃胯间。格林德沃终于急不可耐，双手并用褪下内裤，刚好瞥见邓不利多狡黠地眨了眨眼。

"阿不思，你真是坏透了。"格林德沃喉间被欲望渲染的声音有些嘶哑。格林德沃迫不及待地将手指插进邓不利多梳理整齐的棕色鬈发，一边将自己送入邓不利多口中。

邓不利多脸颊与唇边残余的奶油在贴紧格林德沃时弄到了他裤子上，也在含住他时留在了他露在裤子外的那一部分上。格林德沃懒洋洋地拨弄着邓不利多光滑的褐发，一时间手指倏地收紧一一邓不利多正用舌尖一下下地蘸取散布在格林德沃坚硬挺立上的白色乳膏。软舌扫过，毫无章法，打着圈掠过分明的筋肉，奶油在肌肤表面化开，又被灵巧的舌卷入口中。

格林德沃一瞬间收紧了呼吸，手下攥攥放放，邓不利多顺滑的发顶被他揉的凌乱。他扣住邓不利多棕发蓬乱的后脑揽向自己，身下直捅进温暖的口腔深处，舌根减缓了冲撞的力道。

本能的反应让邓不利多把舌头往回缩去，却被格林德沃粗大的器官牢牢压住，只得在表面柔顺地摩挲，忠实地送去一波又一波的快感。格林德沃揪着邓不利多的头发，配合着手中节奏来回顶弄。

"这该比餐后甜点好吃些，阿不思。"格林德沃按住邓不利多不放，慵懒地抽弄，频率刚好在一口气即将耗尽时退出少许，没等喘息到了尽头又径直塞入。渗出的前液浸润着邓不利多被塞满的口腔，混着晶亮透明的唾液顺着柱体滴下。

格林德沃舒爽地叹息。他右手放开邓不利多，凭空一抓，老魔杖握在了手里。格林德沃两瓣薄唇夹着杖尖一吮，湿润的杖尖挑着一缕湿漉漉的银丝在空中划过一条弧线。接骨木魔杖从主人指缝间下落，听从无声的号令改变方向，最终平稳地悬在邓不利多背后，笔直指着衬衣下微微颤抖的脊梁。

"四分五裂。"马甲与衬衫裂成支离破碎的布片，滑向呈跪姿的双腿中间。魔杖抵在邓不利多腰间，已在空气中变得冰凉的杖尖轻轻戳着尾骨上方敏感的一片。

邓不利多抖得太过剧烈，以至于格林德沃警告似的捏住邓不利多凹陷的双颊:"小心你的牙，阿不思。"

邓不利多仿佛失去重心，要在格林德沃身上寻一个支点。捆束着的双手垫在臀部来回搓磨，对过分前倾的身体爱莫能助。邓不利多只能任格林德沃的阴茎顶到他的喉头。

"知道你最大的错误是什么吗，我的爱人？"格林德沃漫不经心地刮蹭邓不利多的面颊，手指一勾一一老魔杖勾勒着臀峰间的浅沟，擦过裤缝探入并拢的双腿。接骨木与同样光滑的西装面料相互摩擦着，凸起的结节引逗着邓不利多隐秘的快感。

邓不利多压抑的低喘全数噎在了喉咙里，格林德沃只需稍稍挺动就能隐约听到更多告饶般的呜咽。

格林德沃手上轻轻用力，指腹能轻易地碰到邓不利多口中硬物。捏着爱人的面颊，格林德沃指挥老魔杖继续打着圈地挑拨，懒洋洋开口道:"阿不思，你最大的错误是不该因为甜食冷落了你的老情人。告诉我，甜食能让你爽吗，我亲爱的阿尔？"

邓不利多的回应是扑闪着睫毛，嘴里猝不及防地一吮。格林德沃粗重地吐息，抵着坚硬的上颚，射在了邓不利多温暖的口腔里。

"真不赖，阿不思......"格林德沃喘着粗气，从口腔内壁温热的包围中退出，顺道抹了一把邓不利多潮湿的嘴角。老魔杖以极快的速度贴着股沟飞回格林德沃手中，所经之处西裤应声崩裂，尚存几分完整的碎布挂在邓不利多丰腴结实的大腿上摇摇欲坠。

格林德沃蹲下，呼吸在邓不利多汗湿的鬓角旁游移，攥魔杖的手绕过去箍住爱人东倒西歪的腰。格林德沃左手拇指不由分说扒开邓不利多有些红肿的唇瓣，直探进去压到舌根，把方才的白液绕着软舌搅出黏腻的水声。

"好好品一品，阿尔，它尝起来是甜的，"格林德沃按住滑溜溜的舌，"只是你平时尝不出来。也难怪，嗜甜的味蕾都在舌尖，而我总是不得不对你的舌根做些什么。毕竟，你有个迷人的嘴巴，阿尔。既能讲出学生们爱的不得了的课程，又能销魂到让我不一捅到底都对不起你这张嘴。"

"不然，想吃点甜食时...就来找我？我可是非常乐意这样帮你，我亲爱的。"格林德沃收回手，吻了吻邓不利多微闭的眼。

"盖勒特，你真是......"邓不利多勉强支撑着身体的重量，绑在一起的手腕垂在背后。

"我真是什么，阿尔？"格林德沃脸上浮现一个神秘莫测的笑容，"真正的好戏还没开始呢，现在下结论未免为时尚早。"

话音未落，缚在腕上的黑丝绸消散于无形，周围凭空冒出的绸带裹挟着邓不利多的双手举上头顶。腿弯也被不请自来的丝绸绵密地缠紧，拉扯着向两旁分开，闪着微光的绸缎与上方囚困手腕的黑绸一同吊着邓不利多悬上半空。

"盖勒特......"邓不利多小幅度地挣扎着，双腿朝前并去，拽紧了缠绕的闪绸。搭在腿上的布片纷纷滑落，被体液浸湿的底裤粘着白皙光滑的臀肉，勾勒出顺滑的曲线。不成形的，勉为其难可以说是衬衫的东西从胸口耷拉下去，褐色的乳晕若隐若现。

格林德沃上前，贴住邓不利多的后腰。身上衣物与胸前冰凉的金属挂饰激得挂在半空的人打了个哆嗦，下沉的臀部隔着一层布料直接挨上格林德沃勃起的阴茎。两根修长的手指不紧不慢，戳刺着紧绷的织物，自深邃的沟壑抚摩到硬起的前端，还在柱体的顶部不怀好意地按了几下。

邓不利多前后摆动着腰身央求。"格林德沃...进来，盖勒特......"

笑意蔓延格林德沃的唇角。"如你所愿，阿不思。"一声轻响，布帛破裂，捻在指间的湿黏黑布被格林德沃丢在地上。老魔杖也自动飞离手心，插进了衣兜。

按着邓不利多的小腹，格林德沃没费什么力气就顶进了深处，仔细按压手掌甚至能摸到填满邓不利多后穴的坚硬物什。

爱不释手地抚弄富有弹性又紧致有加的腹部软肉，格林德沃顶撞不停，手指配合着下压。邓不利多感受到格林德沃有意的亵玩，红着脸偏过头小声呻吟，丰臀却向后顶去，迎合着格林德沃有力的抽插。

掌心游走到了饱满的胸脯，格林德沃不留情地重重揉捏，用手掌被魔杖磨出的硬茧刺激着敏感的乳晕。邓不利多轻喘，扭动着蹭向格林德沃，自愿请求更多的冲撞。格林德沃自然不会吝啬像塞满邓不利多的口腔一样填满他下身的机会，掴打着线条圆润的臀肉向前挺身，撑开穴口的阴茎整根没入。

格林德沃把手移到邓不利多胯间，往自己身前一按，瞬间擦过的快感让邓不利多尖叫出声。格林德沃手上的频率加快了，不给邓不利多留下任何休整的空隙，持续不断地送去大量刺激。

细密的吻落在邓不利多颈后。"有时候我忽然觉得，阿不思，让你多吃些甜食也没什么不好，"格林德沃在邓不利多看不到的地方露出坏笑，"我非常享受剥你衣服时看到的景象，而且摸起来的手感也很完美。"搭在邓不利多胸口的手适时捏了两把。

"甜食的事...我知道你是为我好，盖勒特。"邓不利多后仰着，用蓬松的褐发摩挲格林德沃贴近的额角。

"因为...食糖摄入过多造成的影响......甚至可以与酗酒相比，其对新陈代谢的改变在莫特拉鼠实验中莫特拉鼠的身上体现得尤为明显......"[1]邓不利多随口嘟哝着飘进脑海的一句话。

身后的压力消失了，邓不利多扑了个空，挂在丝绸上保持着摇摇欲坠的平衡。后穴骤然被抽空，得不到抚慰的穴口兀自收缩，能含住的却只有空气。邓不利多强扭身子向斜后方望去，抛出不解的问句。

"盖尔......？"

格林德沃理理衣领，面色不善地踱到邓不利多面前一尺远的地方，全然不顾邓不利多渴求的目光是否落在他身前还沾着对方体液的那个器官上。

"如果我没听错的话，这句话应该出自斯卡曼德先生的手笔，你手下最受宠爱的那个赫奇帕奇学生。只有他才能写出这种狗屁不通的语法来，"格林德沃冷哼一声，"现在，尊敬的邓不利多教授，能否解释一下为何在这种情况下你口中会出现斯卡曼德先生的论文论句？或者我可以直接反推为，你们平时在办公室的学术讨论也是出自这种状况？"

"我没有，盖勒特！而且纽特是个很好的学生，他的论文总体还是应该肯定的，你不能......"

跨前一步，格林德沃弯下腰，用唇齿包围了邓不利多胸前一处乳晕。牙齿在挺立的一点上研磨，舌尖也在口中将其细细玩弄。

格林德沃银舌舔过邓不利多饱涨的胸肌，拖着一道泛着水光的尾迹，来到邓不利多向一边歪侧的脖颈旁。灼热的呼吸抚过脸颊向上挪移，打在邓不利多低垂的眼帘上。格林德沃端详着邓不利多颤动的睫毛和微微张开的嘴，红舌露出齿间，混杂了白浊的透明液体在舌尖聚拢成未滴下的液滴。

"我可不会允许你这幅样子被你的任何一个学生看到，哪怕是半个学生也不行，邓不利多教授。"格林德沃捏着爱人的下巴，恶狠狠地威胁道。

邓不利多眼中浮现笑意。他侧头，在格林德沃耳边悄声道:

"只有我们的灵魂彼此交融，盖勒特，我的挚爱。"

邓不利多虔诚地吻上了格林德沃怔在面前的手背。

"阿不思......"直到柔软的嘴唇从他手上抬开，格林德沃才回过神来。旋身到邓不利多背后，格林德沃一把勒紧了爱人柔韧的腰肢，舔舐着小巧的耳垂:"我是不会放过你的，吾爱。"

重新插入邓不利多早已焦灼不安的身体，格林德沃如释重负地叹息，反复动作着，精准磨过体内每一处亟待抚慰的敏感肌肤。格林德沃的手指嵌进臀缝，随意揉搓，与身下插入的硬物共同顶按着肉壁。

邓不利多已至临界的身体发着抖，分开的双腿在丝绸的禁锢下尽力伸展，臀肉夹得更紧，容纳着格林德沃肆意的进出。邓不利多的耻毛间涨得发痛的挺立有白液开始渗出一一被格林德沃一下攥住根部。

"格林德沃......！"邓不利多有了一丝哭音，扭动着试图摆脱前端的桎梏，带得后穴剧烈地缩紧，令身后的格林德沃再次发出快意的吐息。

"嘘，阿尔，和我一起。"格林德沃凶猛地顶撞几下，把邓不利多被快感冲昏的抗议闷回了喉咙里。

邓不利多后穴的感受分外清晰，内壁随着大股液体的涌入痉挛起来，对每一下戳刺做出激烈的回应。他含混地哼叫，在尾椎处弥散开的酥麻快要遍布全身时，前端终于被允许释放。大脑被快感击中，耳中空余血流轰鸣的嗡嗡声。还有触碰着他的格林德沃，盖勒特的气息包裹着他，他的盖尔无处不在......

 

格林德沃搂着站不稳的邓不利多来到料理台前，黑丝绸早已悄然褪去。

松开一只手够进橱柜，格林德沃取出剩下的蛋糕递到邓不利多嘴边。迷迷糊糊不知作何，邓不利多咬了一口草莓蛋糕，红色汁水溅上了格林德沃的指节。

格林德沃装作惊讶的声音响起:"哎呀，阿尔，你看你又吃了一块甜食！这不公平，我也要再吃一顿夜宵。"

邓不利多又被压在了光滑的台面上。

 

  
第二天，赫奇帕奇的同学惊恐地，斯莱特林的同学惊喜地发现，站在黑魔法防御术教室讲台上的是格林德沃教授。

"你们的邓不利多教授今天来不了了，我替他请假，"格林德沃优雅地拔出魔杖，"请假理由是吃了太多甜食。哦对，还有批了太多论文。"

虽然邓不利多教授的请假理由和自己没什么太大关系，但格林德沃教授意味深长的目光还是莫名让纽特的脊背一阵阵发凉。

"我们上演示课，还有一点点现场对练。"话音未落，底下的同学有些就开始兴奋地窃窃私语。

"今天我们示范障碍咒。下面我需要一位陪练......纽特•斯卡曼德。"

纽特呆若木鸡，被旁边绿色袍子的同学推搡着站起，几乎是机械地迈步上台，站到格林德沃对面。

"举起魔杖致意，斯卡曼德先生，不要告诉我赫奇帕奇的学生连决斗基本礼仪也不懂。"

纽特的脸哭丧得太过明显，以至于有几位赫奇帕奇同学已经偷偷拿袖子掩住了头。

"预备......"

纽特发誓自己一定是幻听了，他怎么会听见格林德沃教授压低声音对他说"你以为邓不利多会为你哀悼吗"？梅林的胡子啊，他不仅魔咒不过关，现在吓得脑子都出问题了。

"障碍重重！"

毫无悬念地，纽特向后倒飞出去，像炮弹一样砸向教室后面的一扇彩色玻璃窗。

"格林德沃！"

玻璃窗前的沙发腾空而起，从善如流地垫在纽特身后。纽特重重摔进柔软的沙发，没等坐稳就急忙扭头去看门口矗立着一一扶着腰站着的一一大救星邓不利多教授。

"阿不思，你怎么来了？你这个状态，我可是非常的担心你。"令纽特惊奇的是，格林德沃脸上已然换上让人如沐春风的温暖笑容，虽然在看向纽特的时候还是成功让他打了个寒战。

"格林德沃，我不来，难道还要看着你和我的学生决斗不成？"纽特很难不注意到，邓不利多教授走路时，一只手一直放在腰间。

格林德沃绅士地递出一只手欲扶，引来斯莱特林女生们的一片尖叫，邓不利多却不留情面地躲过了。

"你不是要示范吗，格林德沃，现在我就是你的对手。"邓不利多用空闲的右手抽出了魔杖。

"哦，我的阿不思。"格林德沃也没再阻止，二人隔着讲台前的空地相互欠身致意，魔杖都举到了胸前，大战一触即发。

格林德沃忽然原地消失了。不要误会，不是纽特期望格林德沃教授赶紧消失，是他真的消失在了原地，仿佛刚刚进了消失柜。

然后出现在了邓不利多教授身后。

"力松劲泄。"格林德沃只是简单地拿魔杖戳了戳邓不利多教授的腰窝，他甚至都用不着念一一邓不利多就软倒在了他怀里。

"你这是作弊，盖勒特。"

格林德沃坦然地忽略了邓不利多的低声抗议，高声宣布:"你们也看见了，邓不利多教授身体抱恙，我得履行作为一位好同事的责任，送他回去休息。下课前自由练习，注意别闹出人命。"

两位教授双双消失在了原地。

教室里一下子炸开了锅，到处都是叽叽喳喳的讨论声，真正在练习魔咒的也就那么几个。

下课的钟声悦耳地鸣响，于是交头接耳声越发热切，混杂着收拾书袋的噼里啪啦声，闹哄哄的乱作一团。

"那个，有没有人......"还端坐在沙发上的纽特焦急地开口好几次，都没有被人注意到。纽特深吸一口气，环顾四周:

"莉塔一一"

教室里瞬间恢复了安静。

黑发女孩诧异地看向纽特:"怎么了？"

纽特的脸都红到了耳根，他小声咕哝着:"我被粘在格林德沃教授的沙发上了，你能不能帮......"

莉塔愣了几秒，接着和全教室里的人一起爆发出一阵能把房顶掀翻的大笑。

 

  
参考文献:  
[1]:[«糖果还是毒药？要像管理酒精和烟草那样管理糖»](https://mp.weixin.qq.com/s?__biz=MzI0MzA3OTI1MA==&mid=2651603041&idx=4&sn=f47a913ee84914cdf8e8ac813fbdc7b7&chksm=f28a615cc5fde84ab7d5efbca921c82007c4aafb65049992fe651b8ebb8b312c03b98d72e528&mpshare=1&scene=24&srcid=0113V1gqOaXB1YikeVjvYAcb&ascene=14&devicetype=android-22&version=26050d3b&nettype=3gnet&abtest_cookie=BAABAAoACwATABQABQAjlx4AV5keAJuZHgCdmR4AtJkeAAAA&lang=zh_CN&pass_ticket=Mj8QXSw1Di8lb0xxRDz5wDE0YeoZ7%2FOsNlne6J9CRIIAq%2BsPfh0CKS9xuIgRRIXr&wx_header=1)

**Author's Note:**

> 后记:  
> 溜达开车遍地跑，给个蓝手好不好！  
> 蓝手评论兴致高，车往高速就狂飙！(?)


End file.
